


Brooke after Dentist

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [28]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Brock?” The door opens, and Brooke loses focus on the camera, the phone tilting to show Vanjie who has just stepped in, a nurse with him.“Papi!” Brooke smiles brightly. “See!” Brooke turns to look at the dentist. “I told you I had a boyfriend. Isn’t he neat?”





	Brooke after Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Miss Overshare Hytes for some really really weird lives.

_ “Y’all.” _

_ Brooke is sending live from a white office, a woman in blue scrubs walking behind him. Brooke is clearly groggy, the bottom of his face swollen on both sides. _

_ “I’m here,” Brooke’s mouth falls open, and he looks around. “Where am I?” His head falls back. “Where am I?” _

_ “At the dentists sweetheart.” _

_ “They just took my wisdom teeth out.” Brooke looks back at the screen. “I’m an old man.” His hair is a fluffy mess, his eyes barely able to stay open. “They could not have been sweeter. Highly recommended. Not sponsored, though, I wish” Brooke touches his hair, fluffing it up. “Quick, easy, efficient.” _

_ Brooke’s eyes nearly closes. “Am I done?” _

_ “You are.” _

_ “Can my boyfriend come get me? Did I tell you my boyfriend is here? He came with me, never had anyone do that before.” _

_ “He can come In a minute.” The dentist smiles, her hand gently patting Brooke’s shoulder. _

_ “I feel really beautiful.” Brooke looks at the screen. “Was the surgery easy? Wait- Do I have stitches.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “No stitches!” Brooke smiles brightly. “I’m just, so good. I’m very numb. I really do feel fine, like I’m groggy,” Brooke rests his head on his hand, his eyes nearly closing. “Don’t get me wrong- Wait. Can I stand up-” Brooke moves to stand, the dentist panicking in the background. _

_ “No no no no.” The dentist pushes him back in the chair. “No standing.” _

_ “They’re telling me what to do.” Brooke sighs. “Now I know how women feel.” _

_ “Brock?” The door opens, and Brooke loses focus on the camera, the phone tilting to show Vanjie who has just stepped in, a nurse with him. _

_ “Papi!” Brooke smiles brightly. “See!” Brooke turns to look at the dentist. “I told you I had a boyfriend. Isn’t he neat?” _

_ “You a whole ass mess ho.” Vanjie walks over, the smaller man dressed in a red checkered shirt that is way too big for him, denim shorts and a black cap. _

_ “All pretty and he smells really good.” Brooke leans his head against Vanjie’s shoulder, breathing in his boyfriends scent. “Mmh..” _

_ “He done good?” Vanjie looks at the dentist, his hand gently closing Brooke’s mouth that has been hanging open. _

_ “He was under for 20 minutes.” _

_ “I did good.” Brooke looks at the camera. _

_ “Yes you did baby.” Vanjie smiles, kissing Brooke’s forehead. Vanjie looks at the dentist. “He normal? Cause he acting pretty fucked up.” _

_ “The narcotics can take a while to wear off.” The dentist smiles. “He’s… Strange, but perfectly normal.” _

_ “Can I have french fries?” Brooek cuts in, his eyes lighting up, Vanjie’s hand still on his jaw. _

_ “I wouldn’t do french fries yet.” The dentist chimes in. _

_ “You can have a Frostie bitch, as many as you want.” Vanjie kisses Brooke’s hair again, his eyes sparkling. _

_ “I’m gonna watch all the Netflix.” Brooke looks up at Vanjie. “Will you watch with me?” _

_ Vanjie snorts. “Sure hot stuff.” Vanjie looks at the camera. “You really wanna film all this?” _

_ “I love you.” Brooke smiles, his smile a little loopy. _

_ “Damn.” Vanjie laughs. “Normally, we into the good stuff tequila before you this cute in public. Yo, can I take some of this home? Just a pill or two for when he’s a real bitch?” _

_ “Can I have pizza?” Brooke looks over at the dentist. “Pizza is probably a no.” _

_ “For a couple of days.” _

_ Brooke looks devastated. “So I can have soup?” _

_ “And jello.” Vanjie smiles. “And pudding packs.” _

_ Brooke gasps, his jaw falling open even as Vanjie tries to hold it somewhat closed. “Pudding packs!” Brooke looks directly into the camera. “I’m gonna get me some fucking pudding packs!” _

_ “We better go home before you riot baby.” Vanjie smiles. “Here. Give me your phone. I ain’t letting your dumb ass leave while you on live.” _

///

Getting Brooke in the car was a much bigger deal than Vanjie had expected, his boyfriend usually more than able to hold his own weight, even when he was near black out drunk, but today, he was hanging off of Vanjie’s body like a rag doll.

“You gonna put your own seatbelt on?”

“What?” Brooke turned his head, his mouth hanging open, and Vanjie laughed. Brooke’s eyes were almost closed, the other man clearly seconds from falling asleep. Vanjie grabbed the seat belt, pulling it over Brooke’s chest, his hand resting on Brooke’s hip as he searched for the clicker.

“Don’t touch my dick!”

Vanjie snorted, Brooke’s hand trying to push him away. “You a prude now baby?” Vanjie managed to click the belt in, Brooke pushing at him over and over again.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“.. Yes?” Vanjie raised an eyebrow. “I’m right here.”

“Nu uh. Don’t touch.” Brooke’s head was back against the headrest, his pupils only visible through the tiniest sliver. “I have a boyfriend.” Brooke’s eyes fell shut, a soft snore coming from him and Vanjie laughed, rolling his eyes as he made sure Brooke wouldn’t hurt his neck.

///

_“You sure you wanna be live?”_

_Brooke holds the camera up, a red cap on his head, sunglasses on. “I feel fine.”_

_“That’s only cause you already slept you big baby.”_

_“I’m not a baby.” Brooke smiles a little. “Though the nap was nice...” Brooke looks at the camera. “I woke up to Vanjie just driving around, so maybe I am a baby today.” _

_“As long as you ain’t crying, we good.”_

_Brooke snorts, “Ouch,” his hand grabs his jaw. “I’m mostly worried about the recovery time, because I heard both sides. Horror stories, and nothing. I’m doing fine, but I’m, like, really high.”_

_“Flyyyyyyiiiiing hiiiiigh.” Vanjie sings, not hitting the note at all, and Brooke laughs. _

_“Vanj is driving.” Brooke turns the camera, to show Vanjie who’s clutching the wheel. “No wrecks yet.”_

_“Shut your whore mouth.”_

_“They didn’t let me keep my teeth.”_

_Vanjie’s head snaps, his eyebrows raised high in horror. “Why you wanna keep those? What kinda monster are you?”_

_“They’re neat.”_

_“No way bitch. That’s gross. I ain’t putting that in the house.”_

_Brooke turns the camera a little, a smile on his face. “We live together.”_

_Vanjie laughs. “They know.”_

_“I know to- Uh!” Brooke smiles brightly. “Someone said pudding packs!”_

_“If you think I’m taking your ass to a Target, you wrong.”_

_“I can wait in the car.”_

_“You ain’t waiting in no car.” Vanjie’s voice is warm. “You’re getting a Frostie, and you gonna enjoy it.”_

_“Thanks for caring for me big guy.” Brooke looks at the camera. “Bye for now everyone. Thank you for your thoughts and prayers, even though those don’t even work.”_

_“God I can’t wait for this shit to wear off.”_

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
